In The Pouring Rain
by Selly87
Summary: Draco is point blank refusing to walk the short distance from the apparition point to his and Harry’s apartment, which is perfectly understandable. It’s pouring rain… Will Harry manage to convince his lover? For Bru *sends kisses*


**Title: **In The Pouring Rain

**Author: **Selly87_  
_**  
Rated:** NC-17  
**  
Summary:** Draco is point blank refusing to walk the short distance from the apfparition point to his and Harry's apartment, which is perfectly understandable. It's pouring rain… Will Harry manage to convince his stubborn boyfriend?  
**  
Genres:** PWP, Smut  
**  
Warnings:** Smut, Yaoi / Slash, Bondage  
**  
Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** For Bru, for no particular reason at all, other than that I've the feeling that she might enjoy this one here quite a bit.

*

*

*

**Part 1:**

"Draco, seriously, you're being _ridiculous_." Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because I don't want the damn rain to ruin my hair and clothes doesn't mean I am ridiculous, thank you very much." Draco shrieked, and, shooting Harry an offended glare, he pouted.

"If you're so bloody concerned about your appearance why don't you just fucking charm a rain shield? It's one of the easiest charms to conjure, and I'll even help you in case you don't know how!"

"I do not need any lessons in charms from you! And in case it slipped your memory, it was you who insisted we move into a Muggle suburb, so it would look just that little bit odd if we walked in the pouring rain but remained completely and utterly dry. The ministry would send us a nasty owl immediately." Draco hissed and moved further under the over-sized maple tree that was currently shielding him and Harry from the rain.

They had only just returned from a long weekend away in the South of France, where they'd enjoyed perfect sunshine. Unfortunately, due to the wards that secured their apartment from unwanted intruders, the maple tree in front of the house, on the other side of the road, was the closest they could apparate to whenever they returned home. Much to both Harry's and Draco's dismay neither of the two had however thought about checking the weather forecast for Britain before returning from their holiday, so now they were stuck under the tree with the rain pouring down all around them.

"Then _accio_ a bloody umbrella! Or conjure one or whatever takes your bloody fancy!" Harry hissed back, getting more annoyed with Draco by the minute.

"Take the fucking wards off our apartment and I will!" Draco spat.

"For the millionth time, since I did not set the wards, I cannot take them down!" Harry growled angrily. He was almost ready to grab a fistful of Draco and push him up against the trunk of the large maple tree that they were hiding under.

"You know quite well which wards Remus put up around the apartment so take them down!" Draco growled back, and clenching his fists, he straightened himself up, knowing that Harry hated it when he had to look up at him.

"_I cannot take them down — you know that!_" Harry hissed in Parseltongue, annoyed when Draco just shot him a blank look. "I can't take them down and you know exactly why." Harry repeated more slowly, forcing himself not to speak Parseltongue. It was difficult. Especially because he was so used to resolving to speak Parseltongue when Draco drove him up the wall – the blank look on Draco's face was always worth it.

"You really need to get your temper under control a lot more, _snake boy_." Draco chuckled. He loved it when Harry spoke in Parseltongue, and it really bugged him that he was unable to understand whenever his raven-haired lover unconsciously or consciously started to speak Parseltongue.

"Don't push me, _Malfoy_!" Harry spat, and glaring at his boyfriend, he frowned. "I'll count to three, if you don't start walking towards the front door, I will walk without you and then you can sodding sleep under the fucking tree and I won't give a damn."

"Don't you even dare think about it!" Draco hissed through his gritted teeth. It was taking all his self-restraint for him not to launch himself at his boyfriend and punch him or hex his balls to the other side of the world.

"_Watch me_!" Harry smirked viciously, and grabbing his overnight bag, he stepped out from under the tree and steadily began to walk towards the front door of the apartment he and Draco had been sharing for the past two years.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE BACK HERE BUT PRONTO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Draco yelled, and Harry slowly turned around to face his boyfriend.

"What is good for me is a hot shower, and that I can only get if I go inside. Now if you'll excuse me, I have no intention of standing in the rain and talking to a tree. Our neighbours think you're nuts enough. I do not need to add anything to their suspicions that we're both mental."

"Speak for yourself, _Potter_! Our neighbours happen to adore me." Draco growled.

"Yes of course they do. Who doesn't adore the heir of the Malfoy fortune?" Harry scoffed, and turning away, he effectively ended the conversation and continued to head for the front door of his and Draco's apartment. He knew that Draco was fuming with anger, but he did not intend to camp under that tree. The holiday in Draco's cottage in the South of France had been utterly relaxing; and Harry was so not in the mood to ruin his relaxed state of mind by spending an hour or so next to his stubborn boyfriend, who was refusing to dash through the rain in order to get to their apartment, where a hot shower, comfortable bathrobes and hot tea was waiting for them. If Draco wanted to be ridiculous, he could do that on his own.

Pushing his by now soaked hair back, Harry rooted through his overnight bag in search of the keys to the apartment; smiling triumphantly when he managed to locate them, he opened the front door and entered the apartment. Dropping the bag into a corner, Harry threw one last look at the tree; he knew Draco was standing under, before letting the door fall closed. Taking his shoes off, Harry headed for the bedroom he and Draco shared, all the while shedding his dripping wet clothes. By the time Harry had reached the en-suite bathroom, he was naked and slightly freezing. To eliminate any chances of getting a cold he quickly turned the shower on, and stepping under the hot water, Harry sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the water to warm his cold skin. British summer rains sucked big time.

*

*

*

**Part 2:**

"_What the fuck_!" Harry jumped, startled when a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of lips began to tease that sensitive spot just behind his ear.

"Jeez, I love you too, Harry," Draco murmured into Harry's ear, chuckling softly. "My, you've got such a way with words."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be fuming and refusing to speak to me for the remainder of the week," Harry mumbled, confused by Draco's actions.

"I've decided that I'd rather devour my gorgeous boyfriend," Draco whispered, and gently thrusting against Harry's firm buttocks, he smiled when Harry moaned softly. "Besides, you were right… I could've really just made a dash through the rain with you and we could've already been fucking in the shower."

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?" Harry asked, and turning his head around abruptly, he shot Draco a suspicious look.

"Relax, Harry," Draco purred, and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, he began to massage the ever-tense muscles he knew lay beneath the skin.

"Hmmm…. So good… _don't stop,_" Harry moaned, letting his eyes drop closed as he pushed back into Draco's embrace, getting aroused by simply feeling his lover's naked body pressed up against his backside.

"I've got no intention of stopping," Draco whispered. He continued to massage Harry's shoulders until he could feel the muscles loosening under his skilled hands. "You should really take that muscle relaxant potion Severus made you a lot more often," Draco murmured when he dropped his hands to Harry's stomach and pulled him close to his body.

"Hmmm…" Harry nodded. The effect of Draco's massage, the hot water from the shower and the closeness of Draco's naked body had dissolved any possible resistance in Harry. The attention he was getting was too good to not be enjoyed thoroughly.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" Draco teased, licking over the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear, causing Harry to let out a low moan.

"Hell, yeah!" Harry sighed, and reaching out to grab one of Draco's hands and placing it over his erection, he showed Draco just what he wanted.

"Hey, I'm setting the pace here," Draco mock-complained but wrapped his fist around Harry's cock anyway. Using the warm water of the shower to his advantage, Draco began to stroke Harry slowly, building up a slow, erotic rhythm.

"Faster… harder... Draco… please," Harry encouraged his blond boyfriend, who only hesitatingly obliged. "Hmmm… so good… Draco… so good… don't… don't… don't stop…" Harry moaned and propped himself up against the tiled wall of the shower, pushing back against Draco. "I want you, Draco… I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me up, Draco," Harry murmured, and Draco shuddered inwardly at his lover's words. It always turned him on tremendously when Harry spoke dirtily during sex. Harry usually never hesitated to tell Draco just how much he liked what Draco was doing or just what he wanted and it was an incredible turn on for Draco.

"Your wish is my command," Draco whispered, and moving his free hand between his and Harry's body, he let his index finger slip between Harry's cheeks to tease the puckered hole; causing Harry to buck his hips almost violently and moan. "Like that?" Draco grinned. He knew that Harry liked it, but he just wanted to hear Harry actually admit it aloud.

"Yes." Harry nodded and pushed back against Draco's finger, trying his best to get Draco's finger inside of him. Knowing his boyfriend just too well, Draco pulled his finger away and chuckled.

"I told you, I'll be in charge tonight," Draco hissed into Harry's ear, squeezing the base of Harry's cock and making Harry moan in frustration.

"Fuck me!" Harry growled demandingly, and, snorting, Draco let go of Harry's dick.

"That's not gonna get you anywhere," he whispered, and Harry shivered at the somewhat threatening undertone Draco's voice carried.

"Please…" Harry tried a different approach and sighed when Draco wrapped his hand around his cock again, stroking it ever so teasingly.

"Much better," Draco chuckled, and letting his finger slip between his boyfriend's firm buttocks, he caressed Harry's entrance, and it wasn't long before he slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside, glad that the water was acting as a good substitute for the lube that he currently did not have at hand.

Draco wasn't surprised that Harry did not need much preparation; his boyfriend was perfectly relaxed and becoming needier by the second. Still, Draco did not want to risk hurting Harry, so he took it slow. When he brushed against Harry's prostate however, the brunette groaned in pleasure and pushed back so hard that it almost seemed like he was trying to impale himself on Draco's fingers.

"Now… Draco… _please_!" Harry hissed, and knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't last much longer if he continued teasing, Draco nodded to himself. Withdrawing his fingers, he gave his dick one firm stroke before positioning it at Harry's entrance.

Draco had had the best intention of hesitating for a second, but the moment Harry felt the familiar feel of Draco's erect cock at his entrance, he pushed back, engulfing the hard length inside him.

"Whoa… honey, take it easy!" Draco cried in surprise before letting out a soft moan when he could feel the tightness of Harry's arse holding him in place.

"No… need you! Fuck me hard!" Harry demanded, and spreading his legs a little bit, he tried to steady his stand.

"Okay… you asked for it!" Draco grinned, and letting go of Harry's erection, he gripped Harry's hips firmly, withdrawing his cock almost completely and thrusting hard into Harry, who groaned in pleasure and pushed back.

"Yes, Draco… that's it! So good... Make me yours…" Harry moaned, and grinding back, he made it almost impossible for Draco to steady his thrusts.

"Easy, tiger…" Draco whispered, holding on to Harry's hips a little harder trying to gain control over the situation, which he eventually, after a little struggle, managed.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about Harry and Draco's lovemaking, they were simply fucking for the need of it and enjoying it too. Harry's moans were by far drowning out the sound of the running water, and Draco thanked Merlin for the millionth time that they'd remembered to place a strong silencing charm upon their apartment when they'd moved in – it really saved them from embarrassing themselves in front of the neighbours time and time again.

They both only lasted a few thrusts, and it wasn't long before Harry tensed around Draco and came on a long and guttural moan of his lover's name, shooting his come forcefully against the shower wall.

Hearing Harry moan his name so shamelessly was enough to drive Draco over the edge, and he came inside Harry after two more thrusts. Slumping against Harry, Draco fought to keep his balance on the slippery shower floor.

"That was hot…" Draco whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmmm…" Harry mumbled, slipping against the wall and nearly tumbling over.

"Whoa, _careful_, tiger…" Draco chided, tightening his grip on Harry's hips to steady the eager brunette. "Come on… let's get out you out of the shower and dried up." Wrapping his arm around Harry, Draco turned him around, and switching the shower off, he helped him out of the shower and over to the bathtub. "Sit there, don't move, I'll just fetch you a towel."

"Okay…" Harry nodded, and holding on to the edge of the bathtub, he tried to hold himself upright, which proved to be incredibly difficult as the travel back from the South of France, the argument outside the apartment with Draco, and the sex just now had most definitely worn him out. Swaying slightly, Harry was glad when his boyfriend picked exactly this moment to return to him, a white, fluffy bathrobe in his hand.

"Come on, up you get and into the robe." Draco smiled and helping Harry put the robe on, he led him out of the bathroom and over to their oversized double-bed.

"Oh yes… sleep." Harry smiled, and falling forward onto the bed, he scrambled into a comfortable position and almost immediately allowed his eyes to drop closed. "Spoon me," he mumbled, tiredly patting the mattress behind him.

"Sure," Draco replied, pulling the blanket from underneath his boyfriend. He discarded his bathrobe and then snuggled up behind Harry, holding his boyfriend close. Closing his eyes, Draco listened to the steady sound of Harry's breathing and placing his hand over Harry's heart, he let the steady beat of the firm muscle lull him to sleep. "Goodnight love…" Draco murmured, knowing that Harry hadn't heard a word and was already in the land of dreams.

*

*

*

**Part 3:**

Groaning, Harry stretched groggily. He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room.

"Fuck… Draco? How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked and yawned.

"About twelve hours…" Draco's reply came almost immediately.

"Jeez! You really shagged me into oblivion then…" Harry chuckled, and shuffling around, he tried to sit up, hissing when it didn't work. "Wha--?" He blinked, confused, and tried to sharpen his vision. He glanced down at his wrists and was pretty much bewildered to find himself tied to the bed with a thick, white cord. "Why?" Harry shook his head, and vehemently pulling at the bonds, he yelped in pain when the cord tightened around his wrists, briefly hurting him.

"Don't struggle, Potter. They're magical bonds and you know exactly how those work…" Draco chided his boyfriend with a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

Turning his head to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting on an easy chair next to the bed, legs crossed elegantly and aimlessly playing with his wand, Harry frowned. "Why am I tied to the bed, Draco? Untie me, now…"

"No, not yet…" Draco grinned wickedly.

"Draco!" Harry's tone was warning. "I _don't_ find this funny."

"Well, you don't need to find it funny. It's enough that I find it suitable punishment for your behavior yesterday." Draco chuckled.

"_Untie me!_" Harry hissed and tore at the bonds, only to nearly scream out in pain when the magical restraints once again tightened themselves around his wrists.

"Harry! I told you, don't do that. Just lie still and the bonds won't harm you," Draco said, and with a flick of his wand, he stopped the cord from tightening around Harry's wrists any further. The least he wanted was to really hurt his lover.

Glaring at his boyfriend, Harry obeyed, and forcing himself to lie still, he sighed in relief when the bonds loosened around his wrists. "Why are you doing this?" Harry mumbled, looking intently at his boyfriend, trying to read Draco's mind.

"_Well_…" Draco drawled.

"Oh shit, I can't believe it!" Harry rolled his eyes and banged his head into the pillow. "That can't be true… I don't fucking believe it. You're taking things way too seriously… The quarrel we had outside yesterday… Jeez, Draco… it was just…"

"...plain unfair of you to walk away like you did," Draco finished the sentence, leaning back in his chair and smiling somewhat cheekily.

"I should have known you had something planned when you just joined me in the shower… God, I was fucking stupid." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Baby, please untie me," he mumbled.

"I will... just not right now… I've got a plan," Draco lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, and Harry felt a shiver run through his body. Inwardly he began to tear at his bonds only to realise that they were indeed very well charmed. He knew that there was no way he'd manage to free himself from his bonds if Draco didn't want him to, and he also knew that he'd be at Draco's mercy until the blond saw it sufficient to untie him.

"What plan?" Harry asked, and finally admitting defeat, he stopped struggling against the bonds, sighing in relief when they loosened around his wrists. Lying still, Harry eyed his wrists warily. The skin on them had turned a little red and the stinging pain radiating from his wrists was just a little distracting.

"That'll be a surprise." Draco winked, getting up to put his wand down on the nightstand before reaching for a small bottle which he immediately hid in his sleeve so that Harry was unable to see what it was. Crawling onto the bed, Draco straddled his boyfriend, and leaning down, he gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. "You trust me, don't you, love?" Draco whispered, and Harry shuddered.

"I suppose…" Harry mumbled, feeling a shiver run through his body when Draco sexily ground his groin against his own. "What you gonna do?" Harry breathed shakily, feeling his arousal rise.

"I said surprise… _Patience_, love…" Draco winked, and dropping the bottle he'd just picked up from the nightstand, onto the bed next to Harry, he made sure it was out of the brunette's immediate sight.

"I'm not patient and you know it…" Harry pouted.

"Well, now will be your best chance to learn it." Draco smiled and effectively silenced Harry with a slow and sensual kiss. Rocking his hips ever so slowly against Harry's groin, Draco ran his hands over Harry's sides, chuckling into the kiss when the brunette squirmed underneath him.

"You're sexy when you're all at my mercy, helpless and tied up to the bed." Draco panted breathlessly when he eventually broke the kiss.

"I was afraid you might be getting a kick out of it." Harry eyed his boyfriend warily.

"More than just a kick, you're such a turn on," Draco mumbled, reaching for his shirt and pulling it off over his head, exposing his toned upper body to his lover.

"This is going to have consequences for you." Harry's breath hitched a notch when his eyes took in the erotic sight before him. Draco's body was Heaven and just looking at it drove Harry wild beyond belief.

"I am so looking forward to those consequences." Draco winked at Harry. "Enjoying the sight?" He whispered seductively, and to tease Harry, he ran his own hands down his smooth chest, tweaking his nipples as he went.

"Oh God, Draco," Harry moaned, and before he had any chance to restrain himself, his hands were moving on their own account, trying to get to Draco's body, dying to touch and caress the copious amounts of the exposed pale skin before him. Much to Harry's dismay, the bonds around his wrists restrained him before he got anywhere close to Draco's body. "No," Harry protested, tearing at the bonds, trying to fight their restriction.

"Stop it," Draco said softly and firmly placed his hands over Harry's wrists as he held the struggling brunette beneath him down. "Don't do that," he chided.

"Is this how it's going to be like? I'll have to watch you but won't be able to touch you?" Harry queried with a rather painful expression on his face.

"Yes…" Draco nodded honestly.

"That's torture!" Harry shrieked, just about resisting the urge to pull at his bonds.

"No, that's the perfect payback for you leaving me standing out in the rain." Draco winked, and reaching for his wand, he unscrewed the bottle, which contained chocolate paint, and dipped the tip of his wand inside. Smiling cheekily, Draco brought the now chocolate-covered tip of his wand to Harry's lips. "Have a taste," Draco encouraged his lover, who still looked somewhat wary.

Poking his tongue out, Harry hesitatingly lapped at the tip of Draco's wand, surprised when he could taste chocolate. "Mmmh…" Harry smiled and poking out his tongue, he tried to lick more of the liquid chocolate off Draco's wand but pouted when his lover removed the wand from his lips. "No fair," Harry huffed.

"Yes fair… I'll give it back to you if you promise not to lick it off though." Draco winked.

Glaring at his boyfriend, Harry shot Draco a look that said it all before eventually nodding in agreement.

"Good boy…" Draco smiled, spreading the chocolate paint on Harry's bruised lips before licking his wand clean and leaning forward he captured those lush chocolate-coated lips in a slow kiss, sharing the delicious taste with Harry, who eagerly reciporated the kiss.

A moment later, Draco however pulled away and coated his wand with more chocolate paint. He then proceeded to spread the chocolate over his Harry's chest in a random pattern. When he was done, he lifted the end of his wand to his mouth and lapped at the remains of the chocolate with his tongue, his gaze fixed on his lover.

Harry swallowed hard and forced himself not to react even though all he wanted to do was to throw Draco on his back and fuck him senseless. Draco obviously had other plans though. He had now closed his lips around the wand and was slowly moving it in and out of his mouth, his eyes still fixed on Harry.

Draco could see the torment his boyfriend was going through; Harry's hands were formed into tight fists in order to stop himself moving them, his darkening eyes were following the movement of the wand, and if Draco was not entirely wrong, Harry was imagining the wand to be something else altogether.

Letting his wand pop out of his mouth, Draco eyed Harry intently, a small smile forming on his lips. "Want me to stop?" Draco teased, chuckling when Harry's only response was a whimper and a somewhat awkward upward-thrust with his hips. "I'll take that as a no…" Draco winked, and dropping his wand beside him on the bed, he leaned down, careful not to cover himself with the chocolate paint on Harry's chest. After lapping at Harry's lips, Draco kissed him passionately, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and sharing the chocolate taste with him.

Moaning loudly, Harry fought a battle of wills as his arms yet again wanted to reach out and wrap themselves around Draco's firmly toned upper body. Unclasping his fists, Harry grabbed a handful of the bed sheet and held on to it as tightly as he could. Arching his back, he then tried to get Draco to rock his hips against him again, but Draco remained motionless. On top of that, he also broke the kiss, and whilst he smiled, Harry growled in frustration. He was turned on beyond belief, and he wanted nothing more than to feel Draco's dick shoved up his arse, fucking him hard. All this teasing was driving him wild.

"Harry… you need to relax a little bit, you're all tense again," Draco whispered softly, causing Harry to grit his teeth in an attempt to insult his lover in some way.

"Well, whose fault would that be?" Harry snapped, impatient.

"Entirely yours, this is just payback for letting me stand in the rain." Draco smiled smugly.

"You were standing under a fucking tree!" Harry spat, glaring at the blond.

"All the same…"

"God, just fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly for a week, but get on with it! This is torture!" Harry cried in frustration and almost leaped from the bed when Draco cheekily lapped at one of his chocolate coved nipples. Flicking his tongue over the soft flesh, Draco scooped the delicious chocolate off Harry's nipple before teasingly sucking it into his mouth, coaxing it into an erect state. "Oh sweet fucking Merlin! Draco!" Harry groaned at the sensations that where coursing through his body, making him tremble and feel absolutely ecstatic.

"You taste heavenly…" Draco mumbled when he let go of Harry's now erect nipple and pressed a firm kiss onto Harry's slightly swollen lips.

"_Please…_" Harry moaned, desperate for Draco to get a move on.

"Oh, you're begging already. Now I knew you would, but that it would be this fast…" Draco shook his head, and grinning, he sucked Harry's other nipple into his mouth, licking off all the chocolate. "I'll have to go on a diet after this here," he murmured around Harry's nipple, knowing that the vibrations would drive his 'victim' crazy with lust.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Harry snapped, and pulling at his bonds, he yelled when they tightened themselves firmly around his wrists, restraining him completely.

"Watch that mouth, _Potter_, or I'll personally gag you!" Draco scowled, and licking his lips, he slowly began to clean all the chocolate paint off Harry's chest. He made sure to take his time so that Harry had all the time in the world to get aroused enough to come the moment Draco would set his eyes on Harry's erect cock.

Draco licked his way all the way down Harry's heaving chest and his quivering stomach, and pulling the blanket, which covered Harry's lower body, back slightly; he exposed his lover's groin. Licking his lips appreciatively, he unceremoniously covered Harry's dick with the chocolate paint before leaning down and licking it all off again in three languid licks.

"Draco! Please!" Harry moaned impatiently and attempted to thrust up in the hope that Draco would take pity on him and simply suck him off, but unfortunately, Draco's hands were faster and his grip firmer, and they just held Harry's hips down, effectively preventing him from moving or thrusting.

"This is my game! And my rules..." Draco murmured, and just to be on the safe side, he squeezed the base of Harry's cock, causing his boyfriend to shriek.

"You're a fucking wanker! That's what you are..." Harry growled.

"Amongst other things I can be found wanking in the bathroom some mornings, yes." Draco laughed, making a joke out of Harry's insult.

"Please… I need you so bad…" Harry moaned in utter frustration.

"You can have me but only once I decide when and how." Draco moved back up, and lying down on top of Harry, he smiled lovingly before capturing Harry's lips in a slow, sensual kiss that held the promise that Harry would get to enjoy himself… soon.

It was a while later that Draco broke the kiss, and getting off Harry and the bed, he stood next to the bed and slipped his boxers down in one sleek movement, causing Harry to whimper helplessly at the mere sight of Draco's erect dick - a sight he just never quite managed to get enough of. Especially because he knew that was usally the cause for Draco's aroused state... And that knowlege alone was an incredible turn on.

"Merlin, Draco, if you know what's good for me, just fuck me already…" Harry mumbled and licked his lips at the sight of Draco's cock.

"Not yet…" Draco smiled, and straddling Harry's chest, he guided his cock to Harry's lips, moaning when Draco instantly lapped at the precome that was oozing from the tip of his cock. "Go on, baby… suck it!" Draco encouraged his boyfriend and groaned when Harry sucked almost the entire length of his cock into his mouth before pulling back as good as he possibly could.

Flicking his tongue over the tip of Draco's dick, Harry moaned softy at Draco's unique taste, which was now spreading on his tongue. The pleasant vibrations were almost enough to send Draco over the edge, and he had to pinch the base of his cock to avoid coming all over Harry's mouth and face.

Watching Draco intently, Harry felt a naughty idea form in his mind. His hands might be tied securely to the bed, but as of yet his mouth was free from any restrictions, and that was something he could use to his advantage. Sucking his lover's cock back into his mouth Harry closed his eyes and began to give Draco a mind-blowing blowjob, using every trick in the book and everything he'd learnt over the years and knew Draco thoroughly enjoyed.

It wasn't long before Draco was thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning continuously, and Harry knew that the moment Draco came he'd be most definitely spent enough to require a few minutes rest to calm down. Harry hoped he'd be able to use that time to feel for Draco's wand to get those darn bonds off him so he could fuck his boyfriend into oblivion instead to make him pay for all the torture he'd already endured so far.

"Nice plan, Potter, but I knew you'd try that!" Draco's snarl suddenly invaded Harry's sex-clouded mind, and Harry realised that Draco's dick was no longer in his mouth. "I knew you'd try to blow job yourself out of your bonds; unfortunately, you're not going to get lucky just yet."

Glaring at Draco, Harry growled before smacking his lips in annoyance.

"Oh baby… sorry to ruin your nice plan, but see, as amazing as your blowjobs are, I can't let you finish me off just yet. I've got a plan and for that I'll need my cock in its current erect state," Draco whispered softly and kissed Harry's lips. "Knowing you'd react the way you did made for an amazingly thorough blowjob though," Draco added after the kiss, and moving to lie next to Harry, he wrapped his fist around Harry's cock and gave it a few leisure strokes.

Offering three of his fingers to Harry, Draco smiled when Harry eagerly sucked them into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Draco watched Harry for a while, and when he thought his fingers were wet enough, he withdrew them from Harry's mouth with a cheeky wink. "Spread your legs…" Draco murmured, and Harry obliged so quickly that Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

Planting a loving kiss on Harry's lips, Draco moved his index finger to his Harry's arse and gently probed at his entrance, finding that his finger slipped inside with ease. Harry was obviously quite desperate…

"Need no preparation… fuck me now…" Harry moaned, and clutching at the bed sheets to keep his hands from reaching out for Draco's cock and positioning it at his hole, he pushed himself down onto Draco's finger, engulfing it inside him completely.

Wriggling his finger around slightly, Draco smiled when Harry nearly leaped off the bed when the tip of his finger brushed over Harry's prostate.

"Oh fuck…. Draco… _please_… I beg you, fuck me _now_!" Harry groaned and ground himself so hard down onto the blonde's finger that Draco was almost sure that all the bones in his fingers had broken.

Withdrawing his finger, Draco looked at Harry for a long moment and deciding that he couldn't possibly tease his lover any longer; he reached under one of the pillows and grabbed the tube of lube that was always laying there. Unscrewing it, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and coated his dick with it before he crawled between Harry's spread legs and sat back on his haunches. Gripping at Harry's hips, Draco pulled Harry a little closer to himself before positioning his cock at Harry's entrance and thrusting into him with one smooth thrust.

"Yes… so good!" Harry moaned, on the brick of pleasure and pain when he could finally feel Draco sheathed deep inside of him.

"You're so tight…" Draco moaned, and leaning over Harry, he kissed him hard, and without giving him a moment to adjust to the sensations, he withdrew his cock almost completely before thrusting into Harry once more.

"That's it, Draco, fuck me!" Harry growled, and holding on to the bed sheet as though his life depended on it, he met Draco's thrusts with ease and together they set a steady but fast rhythm. They were both needy, Harry more so than Draco, and there was still nothing sweet about their lovemaking this time around.

It wasn't long before both Harry and Draco could feel their orgasms start with a fierce tugging in the pit of their stomachs. Steadying himself with one arm, Draco reached between his and Harry's body, and wrapping his fist firmly around Harry's cock, he began to pump the throbbing flesh, determined that Harry should come first.

And of course Harry did not disappoint - he and Draco were well in sync after a good few years of practicing the same subject together over and over again. After only three more thrusts, he tightened considerably around Draco's dick and a massive shudder shook his body violently as he came hard, screaming Draco's name over and over in the throes of passion. He came so hard that his come splashed all over his stomach and chest, Draco's hand and Draco's chest and stomach. Harry's eyes were firmly closed, and he was panting so hard that his chest was heaving so much that Draco was almost scared. Harry's determination not to move his hands, and therefore have the magical bonds restrain him, had also ruined the bed sheet; his constant pulling at it caused the development of two large holes.

"Come for me, Draco, come for me!" Harry panted, and Draco felt his orgasm race through his veins and spread into very part of his body before he even got the chance to gather a coherent thought. A shiver ran down his spine and ended right in his groin, pushing him over the edge. With one final thrust, Draco sheathed his cock deep inside Harry and came on a long and guttural moan of his lover's name.

Slumping down on top of Harry, completely exhausted, Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck and tried his best to even out his breathing.

"That was amazing…" Harry panted and attempted to roll onto his side to get Draco off him so they could lie next to each other. Unfortunately, that move involved using his hands and the magical bonds reacted immediately and restrained Harry securely to the bed. "Oh damn… baby, can you get these bonds off me?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear and felt the blond nod tiredly in agreement.

Groping around the bed, Draco found his wand after a couple minutes of searching. Lifting his arm somewhat awkwardly, he touched the bonds with the tip of his wand and murmured the release charm; they immediately fell off Harry's wrists.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, and wrapping his arms around Draco, he ignored the stinging of his skin and just concentrated on mustering up enough strength to get Draco off him so that he could breathe with a little less effort.

"Welcome," Draco mumbled, and assisting Harry, he shuffled to the side a little and slid off his lover before snuggling up to Harry's warm but very sticky and sweaty body.

"I love you," Harry whispered, and moving a little, he got into a comfortable position and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, holding him close.

"I love you too."

"Do you forgive me for letting you stand in the rain then?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I got my own back, so yes," Draco mumbled, and a stupid grin spread on his lips. "We should really think about fucking under that maple tree though."

"For now we should be thinking about sleeping and nothing else."

"Good idea." Draco nodded against Harry's shoulder.

"But, hey, before you fall asleep, promise me one thing…"

"What?" Draco slurred.

"Promise me I won't wake up restrained to the bed, yes?" Harry asked, needing to know that he'd be able to get up without any difficulty after this nap.

"For today I can promise that," Draco whispered tiredly.

"Thank you, love. Good night."

"Hmm… G'night."

Shaking his head, Harry ruffled Draco's sticky blond hair affectionately before closing his eyes and drifting off, back to dreamland where he knew Draco was waiting for him.

**The End**


End file.
